Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 3 \times 1 + \dfrac{ 24 }{ 8 } $
Answer: $ = 3 - 3 \times 1 + 3 $ $ = 3 - 3 + 3 $ $ = 0 + 3 $ $ = 3 $